Chucky Meets Godzilla
by Rhuen
Summary: The Mother of Chaos snatches Chucky from the depths of hell and deposits him on a building as Godzilla rampages through the streets promising the evil doll that if he can kill the king of the monsters she would restore him to full life...like you need to read the story to know how THAT turns out, but do it anyway.


*Do you wish to live?*

The ethereal woman's voice rings into the soul body ears of Charles Lee Ray as he wanders the Desert Hell. A scorching heat of a never setting sun whose position in the sky never changes, and endless sand and rocks of this arid wasteland.

"Who the fuck?" says Charles looking around, seeing nothing by the blinding landscape.

*Do you wish to live?*

Charles turns quickly, standing, or rather being present over the sand, is a woman whose pale complextion and black Victorian dress seems bathed in shadow despite the world around them. She does sink in the sand, it does not move as she moves, the world moves as a fluid lie around her.

*Do you wish to live?* says the figure once more, her mouth not moving. Her hair moving as though in the liquid waves into her garments.

"What…the fuck are you?" asks Charles.

*If you wish to live* says the figure, *I can restore you, you need only do a job for me*

"Fuck no," says Charles, "this happened before, when that magic bitch killed me. That time I ended up in…a…fire hell…I guess…that dark shadowy cloud guy came and gave me the same deal, told me to assassinate those bitches in their sleep…what happens, fucking girl sends me straight to this fucking Hell, so screw you bitch…"

He shields his eyes trying to make out her shadowy face, "you know you kind of…"

*Here's the deal asshole," says the figure dropping the ambience in her voice, *I return you to life, you fight and kill one guy, not the sorceress Rhulan, or Hollia, or anyone like that who'd use magic against you.*

"Fine," says Charles, "just…"

Before he can finish his sentence everything changes, the sand replaced by the roof of a building…but…something isn't right, the ledge is too high and…he looks down at his own body…

"Son of a bitch!" he exclaims realizing he is once again in the form of the Chucky Doll.

The ground shakes.

"and an earthquake on top of eve." (Skreeoonk!) "..vry…thi…ng…what the fuck was that?"

He climbs the ledge and looks off the building to the site of a three hundred foot tall dark grey/black kind of green looking for some reason monster.

"Oh what the fuck is that?" exclaims Chucky.

*Godzilla* comes the voice of the woman, yet not appearing, *that is who I brought you here to fight*

"and how the fuck am I supposed to kill something like that? You going to turn me giant or something? You already turned me back into this fucking toy bitch!"

*You don't.*

"Then…" starts Chucky

*I brought you here because I was bored, and this amused me. Lets see how long you manage not to die, oh lets get his attention shall we*

The possessed doll known as Chucky is making a break for the stairwell trying to get the door open when a massive shriek knocks him off his tiny plastic feet. Turning around he only sees a massive sea of dark blue quils scrapping the side of the building and the rumbling as the street below gives way to this new Kaiju's weight. He doesn't wait a moment longer, realizing this is what the entity meant by getting Godzilla's attention (summoning a second Kaiju right in front of where he is), and gets into the building.

Inside the building the rather pointless being here at this point living doll, whose presence was pointless from the start as he damn well knows and questions as he runs down the stairs as fast as his tiny legs can carry him, tumbles down the stairs as a few floors above…are removed from existence by a hellfire storm of nuclear fury in a concentrated form as the Kaiju Godzilla blasts a hole through the building trying to hit whatever it is he is fighting outside. The building shakes a moment later as a massive tail, a blue scaled thing with spikes along its edges and a webbing like some weird cross between a fin and a lizard's tail slices through the building. The top floors crash into this below, the building crumbles all around Chucky.

Inside the rubble that was once a building behind the great blue kaiju the possessed doll known as Chucky is somehow still alive, although trapped in rubble and half smashed. The female entity that had brought him, and the second Kaiju here phases like a ghost through the rubble until standing over the psychotic doll.

"Why…" chokes out Chucky, "why'd you…even bring me here?"

*Boredom* says the entity without moving her mouth, *or to teach a lesson in humility beyond what you had already learned…no…it was boredom. Midway into my little…fun…here I had a better idea. I once sent a Godzilla against a killer named Jason, I was going to pit more of you slasher types against these Kaiju…however I realized with you here and looking at it, it really is a pretty stupid idea, a little too one sided honestly…so back to hell for you.*

With a dismissive wave Chucky vanishes. Not back into the Fire Hell or the Desert Hell. No this time he finds himself in a land of darkness and odd blue orbs floating high in the sky providing what little light there is, a land filled with giant toy blocks, floating train sets, and a million strange toys.

"Welcome," says a woman in a two pointed hat purple jester's costume, "to Mistress Misaline's toy chest, the Hell for all naughty little toys."


End file.
